Winds of Change
by carolinapalacio
Summary: What really happened at that beach party? Oliver and Lilly take a step closer to being together.


Lilly shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat. Things had been _different _between her and Oliver lately. Not different good, but not different bad either. She didn't know exactly how to define their situation, but she knew for sure when it had all started.

Joannie.

Her presence in their lives had changed their relationship in a big way. She was happy Oliver was finally in a somehow healthy relationship. But it had also brought something out of her she wasn't ready to deal with: feelings. Confusing and awkward feelings.

Joannie asked her all kind of uncomfortable questions. Like if she and Oliver had ever hooked up. Lilly reassured her that that had never happened. She had then asked why. And Lilly had explained all the reason why this had never happened, including how they had been friends forever, and there just wasn't any spark. And Joannie looked suspicious all the way through this explanation, and Lilly herself had wondered if she was being one hundred percent honest.

Everytime they had hung out together, Lilly had felt totally out of place, mostly because most people thought she and Oliver were the couple and Joannie the third wheel.

And of course, there were also _the moments_. Because yes, Ollie and her kept having this kind of moments. Where they would look at each other a second too long, or would find ways to touch each other. And it was weird and she couldn't quite define what it was.

And then, he had to go and break up with Joannie. And all these things had intensified so much, it had become almost unbearable to hang out with Oliver all by herself. And with Miley gone filming her movie, there wasn't many options left.

"So, I think we may actually have a good time. I mean, I know you didn't really want to come, but, it's gonna be fun." Oliver smiled at her sweetly, and Lilly realized she hadn't really been paying attention to him.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

They arrived to their destination ten minutes later. A party was being thrown at the beach by some guy in their senior year. Lilly wasn't really looking forward to it, but Oliver had insisted so much, that she had finally gave in to him.

They said hello to a couple people, and Oliver led them to the refreshment table.

"Lilly! Oliver! " Saint Sarah was heading in their direction, effusively waving her hand.

"Hey Sarah , how's it going?" Lilly was actually glad to see her, she could be a buffer between her and Oliver.

"Oh you know, having some healthy fun."

"Oh that's great Sarah. Hey listen Lils, I'm gonna go find the guys, I'll see you in a bit."

Lilly didn't know if she should be relieved or mad. She had, after all, come to the party because of him. She turned to Sarah and decided she was gonna make the best of the night and dance with every single cute guy that asked her.

And she did. She danced and laughed, and even got a couple of numbers. This party was doing wonders to her self-esteem.

"Hey"

Lilly turned around to see Oliver standing there, looking at with an expression she couldn't quite place.

"Hey, did you find the guys?"

"Yes, and I don't seem to be the only one."

Lilly was surprised at his comeback, and it must've showed, because he was quickly to add.

"I mean, I saw you dancing with guys. Lots and lots of guys. You know, whatever."

Lilly noticed he seemed mad. And that she was kind of enjoying the situation.

"Yeah, you know, just having fun."

Oliver took a step closer to her, but was interrupted by Sarah, who came sprinting towards them.

"Lilly, I thought I should let you know, Nose Whistle Wally is coming to ask you to dance with him!"

Lilly frowned and Oliver chuckled.

And just as Sarah had warned, Wally walked confident towards Lilly until he was a couple of steps away.

"Hey Lilly, I was just, uh…"

Lilly didn't let him finish. He took a surprised Oliver by the arm and announced: "Wally, I would love to catch up, but me and Ollie were just gonna hit the dance floor, see you later."

She dragged Oliver to the middle of the dance floor, and didn't fail to notice how the hip hop song in the background changed to a slower one. Was it Coldplay? The thought vanished when she felt Oliver's hand tentatively accommodate themselves in her waist.

"Uh, Wally is watching us, pretty intensely, so, you know…"

Lilly nodded and placed her hand on his shoulders. They started swaying to the music, slowly.

"I don't mind you dancing with other guys…" Oliver started and Lilly couldn't help but noticing the way he said _other_ guys.

"It's just, you know, I thought we were going to hang out, together. And I know I left you, but I came back. I just didn't want to look rude with the guys."

"It's okay."

They were dancing closer now, and Lilly was pretty sure it was happening again. Yes, they were definitely having a moment. The music changed and Lilly realized now Radiohead was playing. She liked that song. She felt Oliver bring her closer, and she rested her head in his shoulder.

It was nice. And scary. Because it didn't feel weird, it felt just right. Like they were supposed to have been doing this all their lives.

"Your hair smells like apples."

Oliver brought her back from her daydreaming and she felt herself blush. Had he really smelled her hair? And what was she suppose to answer?

Lilly didn't had much time to ponder over this, as the song quickly changed to something fast, and people around them started moving more frenetically. She moved to look at him with her hands on his shoulder, and his still firmly on her waist. He was looking at her intensely, and his eyes moved to her lips. She felt her breath caught and he leaned over just a little bit.

"I have to go." Lilly had no idea why she had said that, when she so obviously didn't want to go.

Oliver blinked a few times. "Oh."

She ran out of the dance floor leaving Oliver standing in the middle of it. She couldn't do this. They had known each other since they were kids. He had seen her cry for boys who didn't appreciate her and she had helped him get girls that were way out of his league. Doing something with Ollie would only mean risking everything they already had. She couldn't lose Oliver just because she was suddenly having strong desires to kiss him. It was hormonal, they were teenagers, and it was normal.

"Lilly"

She felt Oliver voice calling her, softly. He almost sounded tired.

"Hey, listen…"

"No, you listen" Oliver interrupted her. "Let me do the talking"

He seemed nervous now, but there was a weird sense of determination in his eyes that scared Lilly.

"I know something's going on. I'm not stupid. And, I've been trying to ignore it, and play it cool, but I can't keep going anymore. It's like something's burning inside of me, and I swear I'm really sorry this is happening. But I'm tired of pretending."

He ran his hand through his hair and took a step closer to Lilly.

"I have feelings for you."

Oliver left the words hanging in the air, and look at Lilly straight in the eye. She felt like she couldn't move. What was she suppose to do now? If she said she did too, then what?

"It's probably a good moment for you to say something, you know."

"I can't do this."

"Yeah, that's what I figured you would say. But I'm not asking you to do anything. Just, I need to know how you feel Lilly…"

She couldn't, she really couldn't. There was no way this wasn't gonna end being a big screw up.

"Please."

But she owed it to him, right? He had put himself out there, he had been honest with her. Lilly sighed.

"I have feelings for you too."

Oliver smiled, he felt relieved, and anxious.

"But, it doesn't matter. Because we're not gonna do anything about it."

"I figured you would say that too. And I understand what you're worried about. I do. We've been friends forever, and I don't even wanna think about losing you. But honestly, I don't think we can be friends feeling the way we feel. All I'm asking you Lilli, is to take a leap of faith, with me."

He took another step towards her, and took her hand in his.

"One date. Let me take you on one date, and show you. Nothing changes Lilly, we just, upgrade our relationship."

Lilly laughed in spite of herself. She wanted to be with him, that was clear in her mind. She could take on his offer, and figure things from there.

"Okay."

"Okay, that's great. Tomorrow night? That's too soon, right? No, it's ok, I don't wanna give you time to change your mind."

He gave her a sweet smile and let go of her hand.

"How about, I give you a ride home?"

"That'd be great."

They walked to his car in silence. They had changed things tonight. Whatever happened, nothing would ever be the same. But for now, tomorrow night was all that was in their mind. Step by step, they would discover what life had planned for them. Together.


End file.
